dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KaizerKid
Hey people.I'm GohanRULEZ.I'm 21 years old,a freshman in college,and a Anime and Video game Otaku. Link 1:Ichirin on Hana-High and Mighty Color:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTL_lR7KglQ Link 2:Closer-Inoue Joe:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IhRzrTL9rw Link 3:We are!-DBSK:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wblFGSaA9M8 Link 4: Velonica-Aqua Timez:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itbx_2CTUXM Link 5:Bokutachi wa Tenshi Datta by Hironobu Kageyama:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLC_w9Dm4-g Link 6:BrEAK by Grimmjow(one of my favorite Espada ^^):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oJcTkBMyxs Things about me I like Writing, reading, watching TV, Anime, video games,surfing the net,walking,hitting stuff,Stargazing,Cooking some times. Anime I like 1.Dragonball z 2.Bleach 3.One piece 4.Naruto 5.Rave Master 6.Inuyasha 7.Full Metal Alchemist 8.YuYu Hakusho 9.MAR 10.Yu-gi-oh!& GX 11.Hellsing 12.Rockman EXE 13.Fruits Basket 14.G-gundam 15.Gundam Wing 16.Buso Renkin 17.Digimon 18.Shaman King Non-anime I like 1.Teen Titans 2.Ben 10 imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0903/d10/1333/376f712.png[/img][/url] 3.Ben 10:Alien Force 4.Avatar:the last airbender imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0904/d02/2146/e492797.png[/img][/url] 5.W.I.T.C.H. imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0904/d03/0250/a506259.png[/img][/url] 6.A.T.O.M. imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0904/d03/0226/8909792.png[/img][/url] 7.Ed,Edd,n Eddy 8.Kim Possible imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0903/d10/1320/7787954.png[/img][/url] 9.Total Drama Island imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0902/d12/1453/75fd470.png[/img][/url] 10.Xiaolin Showdown imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0902/d12/1513/51ed742.png[/img][/url] 11.Martin Myster imghttp://public4.tektek.org/img/av/0902/d12/1545/0bc1245.png[/img][/url] 12.Family guy(stewie rocks!) 13.Totally Spies 14.X-Men: Evolution 15.The Spectacular Spider-Man 16.Kappa Mikey 17.The Batman http://i445.photobucket.com/albums/qq180/RyukaiTsuki/Alphamon_b.jpg 18.Code:Lyoko Favorite character Gohan (Dbz) Jonouchi (Yu-gi-oh) Shikamaru (Naruto) Clay(Xiaolin showdown) Hibiki (Vandreed) Zoro (One piece) Al (Fma) Ryou (Yu-gi-oh gx) Chad(Bleach) Nanashi(Mar) Domon or Recca(Flame of Recca) Alucard(Hellsing) Ironman(Marvel) Vergil(Devil may cry) Yusuke(Yu Yu Hakusho) Likes Anime(Duh) Manga Japan Writing Reading Practicing my fighting skills Online games Tacos Looking at the stars Sleeping Keychains Sour candy Choclate Hentai(Yes,I'll say it,I'm a perv) Dislikes Mortal Kombat vs DC(Really...) George Bush Bobobo-bobo Superman(he is so broken) Rap Music Sasuke Uchiha(Death to Uchiha) Flaggers on Youtube(They all need to die) Chain Letters(Then again,everyone hates them) Anime Fillers(they all must DIE!!) Pain(He Blew up Konoha!How can you not hate him?) The Wait for Kingdom Hearts three!(hurry up Squareenix!!) Jean Gray(She sucks!) Lord of the rings(Too fricking long!) Stark(I lost a bet because of him!!) Pickles(Please don't ask) Video Games Kingdom Hearts(Series) Devil may cry(Series) Mortal kombat (all of them) Lego star wars (Series) Guilty gear(Series) Halo ( Series) Tekken (all of them) Naruto Games Super smash brothes (Series) Viewtiful joe (Series) Vexx Final fantasy(all of them,but 11.11 sucked) Flatout(Breaking stuff is fun!) Dead or alive(Series) Advent rising X-men legends (1&2) God of war(Series.Monsters,Gods,Cool weapons.What more could a guy ask for!) Dragonball Games Bleach Games One Piece Games Jak(Seires) Spiderman(Series) Marvel Ultimate Alliance Things I am waiting for God of War 3 Kingdom hearts 3 Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep The New FMA Series Wolverine and the X-Men(YAY IT'S FINALLY HERE and IT'S AWESOME!!:D) Dragonball Kai The new DBZ movie Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2(I have been waiting too long!!) Other Wikis Dbz Naruto Bleach One Piece Mortal Kombat Tekken Halo(I think..) God of War Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy Many different Fanon wikis(Yay for Fanon!) Rave Master Avatar:The Last Airbender Friends on the Wiki User:Turtle Soup Things I've done on this Wiki,so far.. Dragon Buster Donaku Black Dragon Fist Kuraimaru Angenki Dama Random stuff Captains of the Gotei 13(my way) 1.Yamamoto=Captain pwnz you hard. 2.Soifon=Captain bitch ninja 3.Naruto=Captain nerves wreck 4.Retsu=Captain mom 5.Ichigo-Captain doesn't like you 6.Byakuaya=Captain better than you 7.Sajin=Captain eats you head 8.Shunsui=Captain massive perv 9.Gohan=Captain nice guy 10.Toushiro=Captain anger problems 11.Kenpachi=Captain is gonna kill you 12.Kisuke=Captain ugly hat 13.Jushiro-Captain Lung cancer. and that's the gotei 13. http://marvel.com/cyos/647973/name/Jo/hero/Ryukai Omnislash17jun8-ZDk4 Lion Heart Knight of the Round From Final Fantasy: Ultimate End Omnislash Version 5: Music Music types:J-pop, J-rock, Rock. Bands:, Fall out boy, Linkin' park, Three days grace, Flow, Bump of chicken, Cool joke, Akino, Lemon demon,5050,D-51,Wada Kouji,HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR,Yui,V6.Inoue Joe, Field of view,Janne de arc.There might be more but I can't remember what.